


Until the End of the Line

by rlbelliboni



Series: Bucky's journal [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU: Sacrifice, Angst, Bucky's POV, CA:CW - Freeform, Character Death, Hydra, Internal Conflict, M/M, POV First Person, Poems, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, S.H.I.E.L.D., Sacrifice, Sad, Series, bucky's journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tries to explain how he would do anything to help Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Just to remember that this series it's like a POV.

I hope you didn't get scared,  
I hope they didn't hurt you.

They turned me into something so vile,  
They burn their way into my mind,  
You wanted a war,  
Darling i am pure violence.

At night i try to spit out the venom they've put inside my body,  
But is all in my head.  
My brain doesn't belong to me anymore.  
I just wanted peace for crying out loud...  
So loud.  
Too loud.

I hear a faint voice in a faceless crowd.

Suddenly, the ache in my veins are bearable,  
This metal is not so cold,  
My fingers aren't that numb.

Are you happy with the monster i've become?  
I was under your bed all this time,  
Scaring you with my cries of pain.

I thought you'd unchain me from my past,  
But you are the cuffs that burns around my wrists,  
You didn't let me unleash my frustration.

I'm evil in flesh,  
A necessary evil.  
I just wanted to see you shine,  
But the red in my arms will never match the glow of your heart.  
This is my chance to make it all right.  
I'm going hoping i will never come back.

I know i've promised but this is  
The end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I accept any "requests" or suggestions (as in themes for me to write about)


End file.
